No Need For Sports!
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: RE-EDITED CHAPTERS 1-5! The gang has recieved a mysterious invitation from a far distant planet challenging them to a sports gauntlet. They win the Earth survives, they lose the Earth is destroyed.
1. No Need For Invitations!

**A/N: **After almost two years, I've decided to revive this story because it has awesome potential. This story will mix Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki! and Universe together. This idea came to me while I was watching Jimmy Neutron believe it or not…so that's kinda where the plot comes from. I've never seen a fic on here about sports so it's time for one. Please review and **ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe, so please don't sue me!

* * *

**No Need For Sports!**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT**

**Chapter 1: No Need For Invitations!**

The Black Maria Star System. A galaxy located on the far east of the universe was home to the planet Kava Kava. It housed the universe's greatest athletes. Every two hundred years the emperor would hold a gauntlet between seven random planets. The rules were simple, you win and your planet avoids being destroyed. You lose and your planet is wiped from existence. Kava Kava has never lost this gauntlet and so far have destroyed at least four galaxies, their next target is the Solar System. The emperor, known as Emperor Tao grinned as he knew exactly who and what was in the Solar System. Tao stood at an amazing seven feet and six inches tall, three hundred and forty six pounds of raw muscle. His royal attire was simply a white muscle tank top shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Ah, I can sense it…" Tao smirked to his assistant, Kuzo. The man stood at about four feet and nine inches tall with pink bubble gum skin just like the emperor. He wore a top hat and a pinstripe tuxedo.

"Yes sire, there are indeed 4 Jurians on that backwater planet." Kuzo nod his head quickly.

"Good, now I shall have my revenge!"

"Revenge?" Kuzo scratched his head.

"Yea, those damn Jurians use to always beat me in sports back during my glory days."

"Oh, well sire, revenge is definitely in your favor."

"Now, have the servants ship out the invitations to all the planets in the Solar System, especially the one known as Earth!" Tao shouted and scared Kuzo out of his pants, literally.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

It was a beautiful morning at the Masaki residence. However this morning was different, everyone was eating breakfast in peace and tranquility. The cause of this was probably because Sasami didn't cook her traditional breakfast. Instead they resorted to grabbing dry grain cereal from the pantry.

"This is some great cereal!" Mihoshi chirped, as some milk dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh no…how much sugar does this cereal have?" Kiyone inspected the box. She let out a big breath in relief since the cereal was sugar free.

"Yea this beats the hell out of Ayeka's cooking!" Ryoko snickered.

"Now Miss Ryoko, we were all having a good time until you had to become jealous of my cooking." Ayeka picked up her bowl and started to drink the milk out of it.

"Me? Jealous? Don't flatter yourself, Princess." Ryoko pour more cereal into her bowl.

"Now look here, you must still be quite upset with the fact that your food nearly killed Lord Tenchi not too long ago."

"What? You know good and well that assassin who tried to due in Funaho poisoned my food!" Ryoko's eyes became enraged in flames.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Ayeka covered her mouth with the sleeve of her multi-shaded purple kimono and laughed. "I'm pretty sure Lord Tenchi would have became ill from the food alone."

"That's it!" Ryoko stood up from her seat, but was quickly pulled down by Tenchi.

"Girls, let us enjoy this peaceful morning…for once." Tenchi spoke for the first time that

morning.

"Okay but only because I love you so much, Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka sang in stereo.

Suddenly the ground shook making everyone's bowls spilled into their laps. Everyone had a surprised look chiseled onto their faces except for Washu and Mihoshi. The blonde GP's expression made everyone sigh as they watched her cry like a newborn. Meanwhile the minature genius just closed her eyes, lost in deep thought.

"Wow, that must have been an earthquake, right Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"No, that was way too minor to be an earthquake, it's more like something fell from the sky." she stood up and proceeded to head outside.

"Wait Little Washu, I'm coming too!" Tenchi followed.

Several seconds later the whole gang stood outside in front of the newly formed crater. They all looked down into the crater and noticed there was a transmitter capsule stuck into the earth. Washu slid down the crater and typed onto the keyboard provided on the capsule. A beam of light then shot from the top of the capsule and provided a screen shaped like a sphere into the sky. Emperor Tao's calm face appeared on the screen as the recording began:

"If you have received this then you are invited to a true test of athletics. You and seven other planets will be competing to see who is the dominant life form in the universe! The rules are quite simple. You win, you advance up the gauntlet. You lose and you lose it all, including your planet…"

The whole gang excluding Washu let out a gasp.

"The sports will go as followed: tennis, baseball, basketball, 150m dash, boxing, soccer and last but not least volleyball. If you make that far then you'll be facing my team of elite warriors. Train hard, because you will be teleported to the planet of Kava Kava in three days. There is no backing out of this either, you refuse to come and we shall destroy your planet by default. Good luck…you're going to need it." Tao laughed as the recording ended.

Tenchi stared blankly as the screen disappeared.

"Oh no…looks like we have no choice." Tenchi sighed.

"Indeed, Tenchi." Washu looked at the others and frowned. "I've seen this before. It's anything goes, there are no rules. It's practically survival and we've been entered into the fray. We have to play to win and only win. We have to be ruthless!"

"Great! Ruthless is my middle name!" Ryoko smiled.

"Ryoko, this isn't a joking matter! Lord Tenchi's planet is at stake!" Ayeka sulked at the space pirate.

"It's okay Miss Ayeka." Tenchi rested his hand on her shoulder. "We all have amazing talents in certain sports."

"Yea like me and Kiyone are really good at the 150 meter dash!" Mihoshi started running but instantly tripped right into the crater. "Ow…" she moaned as she rubbed her rear end.

Kiyone slapped her forehead. "Well I also happen to be a pretty good boxer too!"

"And I'm great at baseball." Ryoko phased into a baseball uniform and then phased back into her blue and yellow striped dress.

"

See…we are all good at something but we just need to get acquainted with basketball and soccer." Tenchi scratched his neck. No one in the Masaki clan has ever played soccer and they barely even seen basketball played before.

"Isn't soccer the game where you have to throw the ball through a goal shaped like a hoop?" Sasami asked.

"No, that's basketball." Tenchi patted her on the head. "Soccer is the game where you kick the ball into a goal."

"Oh…soccer sounds fun!" Sasami's pink eyes sparked.

"Well I'm glad you guys are amped about this but this is no joke, you lose and this whole planet is dust in three seconds flat." Washu rubbed her chin. "I need to see where you guys are at on your athletic levels. In order for me to do so, I shall created clones and you will verse them in all of the sports."

"Clones?" Ayeka asked with a question mark blinking above her head.

"Yes, clones. Evil clones at that. They will show NO mercy towards you." Washu cackled.

"Interesting, Miss Washu…"

Washu cleared her throat.

"Is their something in your throat?" Ayeka asked with concern.

Washu cleared her throat once again.

"I'll get some water!" Sasami announced.

"No, that's not needed, however Ayeka is going to need some life insurance…" Washu's eyes turned into slits. She then reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a remote with a big red button on it. Ayeka's face turned pale because she knew what the remote controlled. The tentacles in Washu's lab…

"I meant to say, Little Washu, the greatest genius in the universe!" Ayeka squeaked.

"You are so smart, Washu!" Washu A popped up from the scientist's right shoulder.

"You are the smartest! GO WASHU!" Washu B cheered from the adjacent shoulder.

"You're too kind, Ayeka!" Washu giggled. Her smile then formed back into a frown. "I'm going to need _some _samples from everyone…" she took out her rubber medical gloves.

**How will Tenchi and the gang fend off against their own clones? Find out in the next chapter of No Need For Sports! Chapter 2: No Need For Clones!**

* * *

**A/N: **Well how is that so far? I tried to keep everyone in character and I believe I did that quite well…reviews will be greatly appreciated and like always constructive criticism is welcome as well…thanks!

One love,

TM-1


	2. No Need For Clones!

**A/N: **Well here's chapter 2, still re-editing like crazy! Well enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: **Tenchi Muyo! is a great show, so is Tenchi Universe. But I don't own either of them, so don't TRY to sue me. Oh and also I do not own the National Basketball Association (NBA) or ESPN. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Need For Clones!**

Washu worked quietly in her lab on the clones. Making clones to Washu was like completing a five thousand piece 3-D puzzle. Simple but challenging. The sound of clicking filled the lab and echoed throughout the area. It was music to Washu's ears until an uninvited guest found their way to Washu's quarters.

"Go away, I'm busy." the red-headed scientist continued to type into a her holo-top without looking up. Washu noticed that the person was still standing there since their shadow poured over her. "I'm not going to tell you again." She then looked up and noticed a very concerned Katsuhito looking down on her.

"Professor Washu, how come you haven't told me of the good news?"

"Good news? You think it's good that this planet's life is in the hands of us?" Washu snapped.

"Yes. It will be a challenge of the mind, body and the soul."

"You are always so calm about these kind of things." Washu smirked.

"Of course. A warrior must always remain calm, so he can always be focused in combat."

"But Lord Katsuhito, this is just sports." Washu corrected the Shinto priest.

"Yes, but we all know that these planets will be playing to survive. There will be tons of physical contact. So we might as well go ahead and say this will be combat." His glasses became covered by the light from the machinery.

"That's exactly why I've made seven clones. They possess all of our attributes, even my clone is a super genius!"

"Interesting. A test to see if our team is ready."

"Hopefully, we will make it out in one piece." Washu typed in the last of her information and then pressed Enter. Suddenly a wormhole opened up above Washu and seven clones fell from the sky. They all landed on their butts but quickly got up and formed a line. Washu stood in front of them and gave them a salute. They all saluted back.

"I've done it again!" Washu held up a victory sign.

"Way to go, Washu!" Washu A yelled.

"Yeah Washu, you rock!" Washu B chimed.

**Meanwhile… **

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching ESPN. They all had their eyes glue to an intense NBA game.

"Wow look at that one guy!" Ryoko pointed at the man with the number 11 jersey. "He must be like seven feet tall."

"And he's from China…that's definitely weird." Tenchi watched in awe.

The gang had been watching basketball games all day ever since Washu told them that it was one of the sports they would have to play. After the first three games they watched , they became familiar with the rules and regulations. Tenchi liked the fact that you can shoot the ball from different dimensions of the court, especially from nineteen feet (three-point line) Ryoko was very fond of the slam dunk move and plans on doing it on Ayeka one day. Kiyone found that the spin and juke moves were amazing and could be useful for police tactics. Mihoshi just found all of the players to be cute. Ayeka and Sasami just couldn't find any interesting in the game.

"These American basketball players are barbarians!" Ayeka complained. "They show no class towards each other."

"Barbarians? No…these guys are great. Look at the power they have!" Ryoko said as they watched a man slammed the ball through the rim.

"Wow, that was actually kind of cool!" Sasami cheered.

"See, even the little one sees how good this sport is." Ryoko chuckled and patted Sasami on the head.

The TV then suddenly went blank. Everyone turned around to see Washu standing there with a group of people behind her.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, your dark clones!" Washu pointed to the seven clones.

"Miss Washu, how can these be clones when they don't look nothing like us?" Ayeka frowned at her clone. It was an outline of her shadow with yellow eyes.

"It's like I said…they are your DARK clones." Washu repeated in a less friendly tone. "Anyways, now that I used your DNA to materialize these clones. Let's see what they can do."

The clones eyes began to glow yellow and they all teleported everyone to Washu's Lab.

Tenchi and the others now found themselves in Washu's lab. However it looked different…

"Little Washu, is this a…" Tenchi picked up some blades of grass. "soccer field?"

"Yes it is. This is your first test to see if you can save Earth." Washu pulled out her holo-top and typed in some functions. "

"But this field looks kinda different." Tenchi noticed four electric poles on each corner of the rectangular perimeter.

"I did some research and found out that Kava Kava plays soccer a little different than the way we play soccer here on Earth." Washu explained. "Ok, now I guess I should explain to you guys how Kava Kava soccer works, huh?"

"Yes." they all said at the same time like zombies.

"Alright!" Washu stretched her arms. "It's quite simple. You kick the ball down the field and you shoot it into your opponent's goal."

"That's it?" Mihoshi bubbled. "Piece of cake!"

"Well let me tell you how the other planets will play it. They will do anything to get the ball from you. They will fire beams, tackle, kick, punch or whatever to get that ball from you. Also, since there is no out of bounds, those four poles conduct electricity so the ball can't go off court…so be careful. More than likely, 99.4 to be exact, they will use the fence as a weapon against you."

"So how many players does this game need?" Ryoko asked while floating upside down.

"Four. Well Five actually, but one of those will be the goalie."

"I'll be the goalie!" Ryoko volunteered herself.

"Now originally I wanted to make you that person, Little Ryoko. Simply because of your phasing abilities, but we will need you on the field to score fast points." Washu then rubbed her hands together. "But then I noticed that one of us, not saying any names are use to falling down and diving for things. So if you name starts with an "M" I believe you shall be our goalie, right Mihoshi?"

"Of course, I'll be the goalie!" Mihoshi jumped up with excitement.

"Alright now that leaves Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone and myself as the remaining four."

"Hey! What about me?" Tenchi waved his hand rapidly through the air.

"Tenchi, you have amazing jumping abilities that we will need for basketball. So just sit tight and watch the girls play." Washu winked. She then snapped her fingers and all of her teammates clothes transformed into red and white jerseys with crab logos on them.

"So tacky." Ayeka stuck her tongue out. "Oh well…so this will be just like a practice run, right Miss Washu?"

"No I'm afraid not Princess. I set these dark clones A.I. to be extremely difficult just like your opponents will be in three days. So don't take this as an exhibition. Play to win!" Washu clapped her hands together. The clones then came onto the field and got in their positions.

"So who do you think is going to win, Tenchi?" Sasami held a carrot to Tenchi's mouth.

"Well personally, I think the Originals are going to win, even though they are the underdogs!" Tenchi spoke into the imaginary microphone.

Dark Kiyone came to the center of the field and took the ball under her right foot. The Dark Team won the toss and have possession of the ball first. The game's score limit is set to three goals. Kiyone looked into her clone's eyes. Dark Kiyone let out a quick laugh as she passed the ball to Dark Ayeka. She brought the ball up the field and passed it to Dark Washu. Just as the ball came to Dark Washu, Ryoko tackled her and took control of the loose ball. She zipped down the field until she noticed that Dark Kiyone, Ayeka and Ryoko were jumping into the air preparing to tackle her.

"Think fast, Princess!" Ryoko passed the ball to Ayeka.

"Miss Ryoko! You fiend!" she yelled as she noticed Dark Washu was coming at her at full speed for the kill. Ayeka then kicked the ball back to Ryoko twice as fast. It was going so fast that it took flight from the ground and was now about twelve feet in the air.

"Uh-oh…" Ryoko gasped as she saw the ball coming towards her.

'RYOKO!' Washu opened the mental link. 'That's a perfect pass coming towards you. When I say go just head butt the ball and the velocity should be enough for it to get pass Dark Mihoshi!'

'Whatever.' Ryoko responded emotionlessly.

'GO!' Ryoko felt her body go horizontal as she head butt the ball and it went flying pass Dark Mihoshi, straight into the goal.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Ryoko screamed, and began taunting the Dark Team.

Meanwhile in the bleachers, the only two bystanders cheered insanely at the marvelous play that just unfolded before their eyes.

"Wow, that was a good pass by Ayeka, wasn't it Tenchi?" Sasami jumped.

"Yea, that was some good thinking." Tenchi clapped happily

Back on the field the Dark Team got into a quick huddle, while the Originals continued to celebrate…

"Ayeka, don't ever try that bull on me again!" Ryoko shouted and grabbed Ayeka's collar.

"You have the nerve to talk…you were trying to get me hurt!" Ayeka shouted back. Shaking loose from Ryoko's grip.

"C'mon girls let's focus. Look see they are already starting with out us!" Kiyone screamed and pulled out her blaster. Showing off her good accuracy, the teal haired GP detective shot four precise shots at Dark Washu's legs causing her to once again loose control of the ball. Ryoko then grabbed it and brought it into the Dark Team's territory. Ryoko then passed the ball to Washu who used a quick spin move to evade Dark Ayeka. This caused Dark Ayeka to fall and eat some grass and left Washu for a golden opportunity to score.

"Alright, here we go!" Washu cocked her leg all the way back and then released it. Suddenly an electric surge entered Washu's body causing her to launch the ball at speeds close to one hundred and thirty miles. Dark Mihoshi saw the power shot coming and deflected it!

"Return to sender…" Dark Mihoshi growled.

Washu saw this and had no choice but to try to hit it back, however the ball connected and sent her flying into an electric fence. Instantly Washu was fried by the one thousand volt fence.

'Washu? Are you okay?' Ryoko asked through the mental link.

'I'm fine…I'm so glad my Little Ryoko cares about her mommy!'

'Don't get your hopes up…we just need the brains to still be alive.'

Washu chuckled as she closed the link and quickly jumped back up. Meanwhile down the field, Dark Ayeka brought the ball back into the Originals territory .The dark clone smirked as she noticed a wide open Dark Kiyone. Dark Ayeka popped the ball up in the air. Ryoko noticed this and jumped into air and tried to intercept the ball, she missed. Dark Kiyone smirked as the ball got closer to her. She then jumped into the air and bicycle kicked the ball sending it right pass Mihoshi, into the goal.

Dark Kiyone started to celebrate until she felt an energy sword go near her neck. Ryoko smirked as she smelled the fright on the clone and made it disappeared.

"Uh-oh, Tenchi…looks like the clones mean business!" Sasami said in awe.

"They sure do…this is only a preview of what's in store." Tenchi replied.

Back on the field. Washu had control of the ball, she then passed it to Kiyone. Kiyone decided she wanted to attempt what her clone just did so she lobbed it up to Ayeka.

"Do this one for Jurai!" Sasami screamed from the stands.

Ayeka nodded and jumped up as her body got in motion for the bicycle kick. There was only one problem though…she totally missed the ball. Ayeka landed on her butt and starting yelling curse words in different languages. Meanwhile the Dark Team laughed and regain control of the ball. Ryoko joined in the laughter to until she noticed that Dark Kiyone had just scored an easy goal on Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi!" Ryoko picked Mihoshi up from the goalie position and threw her into the center of the field. "Look, I'll be the goalie now."

Mihoshi just nodded and joined the other girls who were in a huddle.

"Ok guys, we are only down by one, but they need one more point to win. So I want to see aggressive defense. If they have possession of the ball, tackle them into that fence. Shoot. Do whatever…just get the damn ball into their goal." Washu adjusted her red headband.

"Alrighty, just pass the ball to me and I'll do that kick thingy Ayeka tried to do." Mihoshi giggled.

"Mihoshi, I think that's a little to advance for you." Kiyone laughed.

"I'm being serious, just do it!" Mihoshi growled. That was the first time anyone ever heard Mihoshi use a hint of anger in her voice.

"C'mon Miss Kiyone, let's get her a chance." Ayeka smiled at Mihoshi, who returned the smile back.

The Dark Team once again had possession of the ball and began to pass the ball effectively. Dark Kiyone did a juke move causing Washu to fall flat on her face. Ryoko kept her eyes on Dark Washu since she was wide open to the right of her. Dark Kiyone cocked her leg all the way back similar to the way Washu had performed it earlier. However when she was about to release her leg, she felt the ground give up on her and she slipped and busted the back of her head. The result of this came from a banana peel?

"Oh ho ho ho ho! That was a clever trick, Miss Mihoshi!" Ayeka laughed as she grabbed the loose ball. She then lobbed the ball to Kiyone who head butted it into the goal with relative ease.

"Oh yea baby! It's tied!" Ryoko screamed.

"This is great Tenchi!" Sasami hugged Tenchi.

"Yes Sasami, it is!" he smiled.

This was it. One more goal and one of these teams would become the victor. The Dark Team had possession of the ball once more and used their passing formations to their advantage. Dark Ryoko tried to a juke move but it failed due to the fact Ayeka shot a energy blast at her causing the dark form to fall to the ground. Ayeka thought it was almost as good as blasting the real Ryoko. Too busy in her daydream of blowing up Ryoko she didn't even notice that Dark Kiyone stole the ball from her and sent the ball back into Ryoko's zone. The ex-space pirate kept her eyes on the ball as she noticed that the dark forms were trying to trick her by passing the ball back and forth to each other. Dark Kiyone then finally lobbed the ball to Dark Washu who head butted the ball with force. The force was so strong that it took Ryoko into the goal with her. The game was over, the Originals lost to the Dark Team.

"Well I'll have to say, we put up a hell of a fight." Washu panted. "But according to my computer our athletic levels are close to those of Kava Kava heritage."

Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi all passed out on the field. Ryoko however still remained in the goal, enraged. She couldn't believe she was defeated by a bunch of clones. The clones were standing at mid-field celebrating like they won the World Cup.

"Take this you, bastards!" Ryoko screamed as she formed an energy sword and chopped all of the clones into millions of pieces.

"Ryoko! You idiot! It took me forever to make those clones…" Washu felled to the ground and passed out right beside her other teammates.

"Well what can I say, there's really no need for clones." she put her hands on her hips and thought of how her anger would come out if they lost to any team, three days from now.

**The clones defeated the originals, with that being said. Can our hero and heroines truly defeat the other planets in the Kava Kava Gauntlet? Find out In Chapter 3: No Need For Tennis!**

**A/N: **Well you know what to do when you are done reading this…thanks in advance. Also I'd like to thank my first reviewer, ayekatenchi fan!!

One love,

TM-1

* * *


	3. No Need For Tennis!

**A/N: **Another chapter re-edit to maximize your reading experience…

**Disclaimer: **First off I'm not Japanese, I'm Afro-American…so how could I own this show called Tenchi Muyo! and Tenchi Universe. It's possible but really Washu told me there is only a 6.66% chance that I actually own this franchise. Bottom line is please don't sue me.

**One more A/N: **And just a friendly reminder, in this story I'm using the elements from Tenchi Muyo!, Tenchi Universe and even Tenchi In Tokyo…so please don't get it twisted!

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Need for Tennis! **

**Later that night… **

The gang found themselves back in Washu's lab at its regular state. All of the girls excluding Sasami were all wearing icepacks on their rear ends.

"My butt is so sore!" Ryoko moaned.

"It's only the beginning." Washu said firmly.

"See Ayeka, I told you to pass me the ball!" Mihoshi whined. "I would have done the bicycle kick-thingy like this."

Mihoshi leaped into the air and bicycle kicked a ton of beakers off a nearby shelf. Instantly panicking she tried to clean the chemicals up, but actually ended up falling and landing on her face. Everyone sighed as Kiyone dragged the clueless blonde away from the mess.

"Little Washu, when are we going to train for basketball?" Tenchi asked eagerly.

"Well if a certain little naughty daughter of mine didn't have to destroy my pride and joy…" Washu then shot a death glare at Ryoko. The ex-space pirate saw this and instantly looked away and started whistling. "Well it's okay, you guys have been watching basketball games all day today, just apply yourself."

Tenchi swallowed the lump in his throat. He was terrified because he knew that the fate of his planet was in his hands and an orange basketball. His worries were soon interrupted by Ryoko

"Oh Tenchi, don't worry…" Ryoko phased next to Tenchi and wrapped her arms around him. "We can play some one on one in your bedroom tonight." she whispered into his ear.

"I don't think so…" Tenchi tried to nicely reject the offer.

"Miss Ryoko, how dare you!" Ayeka balled her fists. "How about you show some courtesy for Lord Tenchi and myself."

"Oh I see, you're jealous." Ryoko snickered. "I know I offer way more and all but it's okay. We all grow in different ways."

The cyan beauty then posed to show off her bosom and stuck out her rear as well to make her point.

Steam blew out of Ayeka's ears. "Look here you, I believe you are the one that is truly jealous! You see me and Tenchi are of noble blood. We don't have to show our feelings physically like certain demons around here."

"Oh really? You act like you don't want Tenchi in bed." Ryoko beamed.

"What?" Ayeka blushed. "How dare you! That was very rude of you, Ryoko! You apologize now!"

"Make me!" Ryoko sang.

"Girls." Tenchi broke loose from Ryoko's arms. "Right now we have more important things to worry about. Like our planet, so can you please help me out?"

"Of course, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka bowed.

"Yes I'll help you, cutie pie!" Ryoko blew him a kiss.

"Little Washu, what sport can I help out with?" Sasami tugged onto Washu's sleeve.

"What are you good at, Sasami?"

"I'm awesome at tennis, it's Jurai's official sport!"

"Excellent!"

"Ayeka isn't too good at it though." Sasami giggled.

"Oh really? Let's find out." Washu's tone showed how flabbergasted she was at Sasami's previous statement.

"Sasami, you know I am quite talented at tennis!" Ayeka's voice trembled.

Washu smirked as she pulled out a tennis racket and served a tennis ball. The ball launched at an amazing speed of 162mph. Ayeka's eyes became big as she saw the ball coming at her. A tennis racket then fell out of the sky and landed in the first crowned princess of Jurai's hands. She firmly gripped it and swung viciously at the ball. Totally missing the ball she landed flat on her butt.

"AH IT BURNS!" Ayeka cried as tons of tears poured from her eyes.

"Well you were right Sasami." Washu sighed. "Hopefully in the next day or two we can determine who your partner shall be."

'By the power of Tsunami, please give us strength' Washu prayed in her mind.

**Three days later…**

The Masaki clan found themselves outside in the carrot fields. Tenchi shook nervously as he knew that once again he was protecting the Earth from evil and it was all in his hands. Ryoko noticed him shaking and grabbed his left hand. Ayeka noticed the same exact motion and grabbed his other hand. Tenchi now felt a little better and stopped shaking. Both the girls smiled as they were able to cater to their lover. Kiyone just sighed knowing since Mihoshi was on their team, that the Earth and her job are probably doomed. Mihoshi just wanted to make it back home in time to see the Super Police Policemen marathon. Sasami just looked in the sky, petting Ryo-oh-ki lovingly.

Meanwhile inside of the Masaki residence. Two figures sat at the dinner table sharing a pot of tea.

"Washu, have you thought of a way to spare these planets?"

"No, unfortunately…I don't want to play goddess and that is what I would have to do if I wanted to spare those planets." Washu took a sip of her tea.

"Ah…well couldn't you just make a planet regenerator?" Katsuhito took a sip of his tea as well.

"I could I suppose. I'd still feel like a goddess if I did that though."

"It's your only choice because if the Earth loses, this planet will be gone forever. Tsunami did not create this world so it can never be restored to it's nature beauty, if destroyed." Katsuhito pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You are absolutely correct. We have to win. Also I think you are forgetting something. We are both forgetting something…" Washu tried to let the Shinto priest guess.

"What is that?"

"The Emperor won't destroy the planets until the gauntlet is done. All we have to do is win and we save the universe once more! More tea?" Washu asked changing her tone from triumphant back to its normal nasally state.

"Yes, please." he let Washu pour him another cup of hot green tea. "Professor, I think you better head on out. The tractor beam is already taking them to the battlefield."

Washu saw the pink tractor beam begin to absorb her teammates into a wormhole.

"Thank you Lord Katsuhito! Take care…" Washu stood up and brush some of the wrinkles off of her Science Adacemy uniform. Before she exited the room she bowed respectfully and ran outside to join her team.

Katsuhito stepped outside and stared up at the tractor beam. "You too, Professor Washu."

**20 seconds later…**

Tenchi stared at awe as he noticed he was now in a new area. Surrounded by millions of bloodthirsty fans. Kava Kava fans to be exact.

"Welcome one, welcome all to the Kava Kava Invitational Sports Gauntlet!" Tai, Emperor Tao's brother yelled into a golden microphone.

The crowd went into a cheering frenzy. The natives began to chant obscenities at the Earthlings that just spawned in front of them. Beverages, food and everything but the kitchen sink was being thrown around the arena.

"This year we have seven planets from the Solar System. Right now, allow me to introduce the team that has been selected as number one." Tai pointed towards the newcomers.

"Planet Earth!"

"BOO! EARTH SUCKS! KILL THOSE FLESHBAGS!" the crowd yelled.

"You guys can kiss my…" Ryoko's mouth was quickly covered by Ayeka.

"Anyways…" Tai flipped Ryoko off. "Our first match will be Earth vs. Jupiter in a one game tennis doubles match!"

'That bastard!' Ryoko yelled in her head.

'Ryoko, I can hear you thinking…' Washu giggled. 'Calm your nerves, save it for later.'

'Whatever…' Ryoko cut the link off.

"Okay, so who's my partner?" Sasami asked as she twirled her racket around.

"I'll be your partner!"

"MIHOSHI?!" everyone fell over.

"Oh my…" Mihoshi gasped. "do you guys have no faith in me?" she started crying like a newborn.

"We do." Kiyone patted her on the shoulder. "We just didn't know you knew how to play tennis"

"Well Kiyone, I know how to do a lot of things like…" just before the blonde could start an endless rant, Washu placed her petite hand over Mihoshi's mouth.

"Just go and play!" Washu commanded.

Mihoshi just bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"Yay! We can do this, Mihoshi!"

Both girls then stuck their hands out to give each other an high-five but due to Mihoshi's clumsiness, they slapped each other in the face instead.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Tsunami, have mercy on us." Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka said in unison as they sat down on their team bench.

**A couple of minutes later…**

Finding it nearly impossible to be agile in a kimono, Sasami asked Washu to create her a tennis uniform. The greatest mind in the universe was already a step ahead of Sasami and had two fresh uniforms prepared for the two girls. As a matter of fact, Washu has created seven types of uniforms for all the events for her teammates.

"These are so cool!" Sasami showcased her attire to the other members of Team Earth.

"Wow it even has my last name on it!" Mihoshi squeaked as she pointed to the 'KURAMITSU' printed in red letters on her white and red tank top.

"You fool!" Kiyone twisted the blonde's ear violently. "You have jersey on backwards!"

"Really?" Mihoshi asked scratching her head.

"Yea, see mine?" Sasami displayed how the words 'MASAKI-JURAI' were printed on the back of her jersey, not the front.

"Oh okay!"

A chorus of sighs escaped Team Earth's mouths as the first class GP detective adjusted the mistake. Mihoshi and Sasami now took their spots on the court as they awaited their opponents. Seconds later the two Jupiter players came out. The first man who came out stood at six feet and three inches tall. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Mihoshi. He even had the same skin tone as her. The second player was surprisingly a female white falcon humanoid. She stood at five feet tall.

"My name is Mokah." the white falcon spoke extending her hand out towards Sasami and Mihoshi.

"And my name is Jin, but they call me Jaguar." the blonde smirked. Mihoshi's eyes turned into hearts.

"Well my name is Mihoshi and this is my partner, Sasami!"

"Hello!" Sasami chirped. "May the best team win…"

"Which is us." Jin Jaguar growled and took his position in the backcourt.

Everyone now took their positions as Jin held the ball. Ready for the first serve of the game. The ball was tossed into the air and hit just at the right moment as it came back down to send it flying to the other side of the court at 115mph. Mihoshi, who was in the front quickly sliced it back over the net.

**(Remember there are generally no rules, the only rule that's being enforced strictly is the bounce before it goes out.) **

Mokah saw this and actually allowed the ball to go back to Jet. He let out a devilish laugh as he hit the ball with full force once again. This time it went passed Mihoshi and it was up to Sasami to keep the ball in play. Sasami was about ten feet away from the ball and then made an attempt to dive for the ball. Her racket hit the ball just in time to send back over to the other side. Now Mihoshi was at an disadvantage as Sasami was still down. Mokah saw the error and smacked the ball back over the net pass Mihoshi and it bounced twice giving Jupiter their first point of the game.

**15-0**

"Oh no…looks like we're in trouble." Ryoko buried her head into Tenchi's shoulder.

"Don't doubt the power of Jurai." Ayeka said keeping a close eye on the match.

Back on the court. Jin once again served the ball perfectly. The ball speed was at 122mph. Mihoshi simply tapped the ball over the net. Mokah had to make an hustle to get to the ball before it bounced twice. Knowing she had no chance of getting to the ball in time, she threw her racket at the ball. Just like a boomerang it hit the ball back over the net. Sasami then moved up a little so she could smack the ball with some authority. The ball went flying back over towards Jin. He backhanded the ball back over and it hit Mihoshi dead in the face. Giving Jupiter another point.

**30-0**

"Remember girls, you can use any tricks you have up your sleeve!" Washu reminded her teammates.

Sasami nodded as she saw Jet's 142mph ball flying at her. A bright pink light engulfed the whole stadium as Sasami transformed into Pretty Sammy. She grinned as she had just enough time to pull off her signature move.

"Pretty Sammy archery!" Pretty Sammy yelled as her racket turned into an crossbow.

She shot the ball and sent it flying right into Jin's handsome face. Shattering some teeth in process.

**30-15**

The former pretty boy growled as he finally let his true form showed. He transformed into a jaguar humanoid. Pretty Sammy gasped but kept her composure. Mihoshi however freaked out and started running around in circles. Jin then tossed the ball up and served it at 225mph! Pretty Sammy backhanded the ball back over towards Mokah. The white falcon became airborne and began to flap her wings vigorously. This caused her to form a tornado surrounding the tennis ball. The tornado now flew over the net and headed straight for Mihoshi. The young blonde hit the ball back over the net, however the effect of the tornado caused her to spin off the court. Leaving Pretty Sammy all alone against the two beasts. Jin let out a roar before he hit the ball back over the net. Pretty Sammy then charged her racket back and hit the ball back over full force. The velocity was so strong on the ball that it had a pink vapor trail following it. Jin tried to smack it back over but it whizzed right past him.

**30-30**

Jin sighed as he was getting tired of Sasami's new form. He served the ball at an impressive speed of 225mph once again. Mihoshi finally found her way back onto the court. She swung for the ball but missed horribly.

"ACE!" Jet laughed.

**40-30 (Match point for Jupiter)**

Jaguar grinned since he was going to try and ace Pretty Sammy now so his planet could win the first game. The ball launched out at a whopping 257mph! Pretty Sammy tapped the ball so he could bounce twice before it got to Jaguar's reach. Mokah was no where near the ball and she was way too late.

**40-40 (DUECE!)**

Jin growled and served the ball once again. His speed increased once again as he hit the 300mph mark. Mihoshi swung at the ball and connected perfectly sending back to where it came from.

"Use your control cube, Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled from the bench.

"Um, okay!" Mihoshi pulled the little purple cube out and started rearranging it.

Mokah backhanded the ball back towards Pretty Sammy. She sliced it right back over with relative ease. Mihoshi finally did something with the cube because suddenly a hole appeared under both of the Jupiter players. They fell through and the ball bounced twice giving Earth the advantage.

**Adv-40 (Advantage: Earth)**

Mihoshi smiled goofily as she knew that only one more point would seal the first win for the Earth. Jin knew also that one more point for the Earth would declare the end of his beautiful planet. He let out a battle cry as he served the ball at 300mph again. Mihoshi lobbed it over with set Mokah up with the easy power shot. The ball bounced once before it went out of bounds.

**40-40 (DUECE!)**

Everyone on the Earth bench let out a moan. They were so close to sealing the deal, well it look like they needed two points once again.

"I think it's time to use the secret weapon…" Jin Jaguar purred like a cat.

"No way, you can't control your inner beast yet!" Mokah protested.

"I don't care, woman!" he let out a vicious roar as he began to glow yellow. The jaguar then grew twice his size and broke his racket. "Don't need that, when I have these."

He flashed his claws. Mihoshi gulped, but started fiddling with her cube once again. This time a wormhole opened up above Jin's head and a bowl of milk fell in front of him. Jet saw this and let out a purr of pleasure. He quickly severed the ball at record low speed of 92mph and started downing the milk.

"Now something for the birdie…" Mihoshi spoke out loud to herself.

Meanwhile it was an one on one match between Pretty Sammy and Mokah. They both kept volleying the ball to each other. Finally another wormhole opened in the sky and a bunch of mice fell out of it. Mokah's eyes instantly locked onto the mice. She started chasing them and as that happened the ball bounced on Jupiter's side twice. Giving the Earth the advantage once more.

**Adv-40 (Advantage: Earth)**

Jet finally finished his milk, and Mokah killed all of the mice and ate most of them. The Jupiter team once again found themselves in a hole. A deep hole at that, as long as Mihoshi had the cube, the Earth was unstoppable.

"Get the cube!" Mokah yelled.

Jet aimed the ball right at Mihoshi's arm and served it. The ball flew at 145mph and beamed Mihoshi right on the hand, causing her to drop the cube.

"Oh no!" she whined.

Meanwhile Team Jupiter began laughing hysterically. They had their eyes shut tight. What they didn't know is when the ball hit Mihoshi it actually bounced back over to Jupiter's side and bounced twice and rolled slowly towards Jet's foot.

"Wha…?" Jet fell something tap his foot. He picked up the tennis ball and started crying like a baby. "Our planet is doomed!"

**GAME, SET AND MATCH…TO TEAM EARTH!**

Sasami returned back into her normal form and then ran to give Mihoshi a big hug. Soon the whole Earth team came out to have a big group hug.

"Okay guys, that's one planet down. Seven more to go…" Tenchi hugged Ryoko and Ayeka tight. Both girls literally melted in his arms. Tenchi sweat dropped as he saw the two girls in puddles below him.

**So thanks to Mihoshi's control cube and Pretty Sammy's archery, the Earth wins their first match. The next sport will prove there is no I in team, find out in Chapter 4: No Need For Ballhogs!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Review please!

One love,

TM-1


	4. No Need For Ballhogs!

**A/N: Not much to say…just coming through to touch up some things. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO, TENCHI UNIVERSE. Thank you and good night…

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Need For Ballhogs!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that the Earth upset most of us their first rather impressive win." Tai pointed his thumb down. "Guess we can them a little bit of applauds."

Only like six people clapped, and it sounded like a clap during a golf game. The Earth team ignored the crowd and got into a team huddle.

"Ok, so far we've managed to put off an big upset." Washu smiled. "Now it's time for us to try this basketball sport."

Tenchi's face turned blue. The Okayama native started to shiver as he thought of how if he missed a crucial shot, he could get his planet destroyed. Ayeka noticed the sudden change in Tenchi's body language and pulled him out of huddle along with herself.

"Lord Tenchi, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" he tried to cover his freight up with laughter.

"I know something is wrong, I can feel it." she put hand to her heart.

"Oh." Tenchi gulped. "Well I'm kind of nervous about this basketball game."

"Lord Tenchi, as long as you have Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi and myself on your side. You have nothing to fear."

"What about Ryoko?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget the selfish space pirate." her ruby orbs rolled as she finished her sentence.

"How can you guys have a grudge still at a time like this?"

Ayeka though about the words that just slapped her in the face. Why was she holding a grudge when her love's planet is on the line?

"I-I-I…do not know."

"Hey guys!" Mihoshi yelled from the huddle. "Washu needs you over here now!"

"Alright, Mihoshi. We'll be right there" Tenchi smiled. He then looked back into Ayeka's ruby eyes which were on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry…for being so ignorance at a time like this." Ayeka quickly bowed and returned to the huddle. Tenchi scratched his head and ran back to huddle.

"Nice of you two to join us." Washu said with an hint of anger in her voice. "Now back to business. This next game is a team game. Basketball is all about teamwork."

"Yea yea yea whatever, just tell us who all is playing!" Ryoko yawned.

"If you'd wait a second, Little Ryoko. I can get around to that." Washu chirped. Ryoko shot a death glare at Washu. She hated being called Little Ryoko. The scientist then reached into her sub space pocket and pulled out five pills.

"Steroids?" Kiyone yelled.

"Not really, more like a skill enhancing pill." Washu threw one into Kiyone's mouth. Kiyone swallowed the pill and let out a quick burp.

"Say excuse me, Ms. Gassy!" Mihoshi giggled.

Washu ignored the comment and then pulled a basketball from her sub space pocket. She then threw a quick bounce pass to the teal-haired first class detective. Kiyone caught the ball and felt engulfed with talent.

"Ok, show me some crossover moves." Washu instructed.

"But I could never do anything of those moves. I can barely bounce the ball." Kiyone hung her head down in shame.

"Just try it."

"Alright, but don't laugh." Kiyone some started dribbling the ball with amazing control. She took a couple of steps, letting the ball cross through her legs. She then started doing various tricks such as bouncing the ball behind her back and catching it through her legs, doing cartwheels and regaining control of the ball during the process. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wow!" Ryoko stared at the show Kiyone was putting on with the ball. "Lemme get a pill, Washu!"

"Ok, Little Ryoko." she then tossed a pill over to with a fist logo imprinted on it. Ryoko swallowed it and felt fire raging through her body.

"Pass me the ball!" Ryoko barked. Kiyone passed it without even looking at Ryoko.

"Nice pass, now let me show you some true talent. Washu, pull out a basketball goal."

Washu reached once again into the sub space pocket and set up a standard NBA basketball goal.

Ryoko grinned as her fangs revealed the inner beast within her. She ran up to the goal and dunk it through the rim with authority.

"Oh, I see now." Tenchi spoke. "Each pill boosts up a certain skill of ours."

"Correct. You see Kiyone said she likes jukes and crossovers, so I gave her the role of playmaker."

"Playmaker, what's that?" Mihoshi asked with several question marks surrounding her.

"A playmaker is basically the person who sets his or her teammates up for big plays. They also have amazing ball control and excellent precision passing."

"Awesome! So you have me for the role of power huh?" Ryoko smirked as she smacked the ball out of Kiyone's hand.

"Uh huh, your role is pretty simple. You have amazing dunking power. You also can block shots with relative ease."

"Nice…just my style." the demon caller laughed.

Washu then pulled out the three remaining pills. "Okay, Tenchi open up!"

Tenchi opened his mouth as the pill flew straight in. Tenchi then grabbed a near-by basketball and shot it from nineteen feet. All that could be heard was the sound of the net as he easily drained the shot from the three point line.

"Tenchi, my dear Tenchi. You are the shooter of the team. You have sharp-shooter abilities. Warning though, you cannot dunk at all. With the gift of precision shooting, you must give up on having any sort of ability in dunking. Do you accept this, Tenchi Masaki."

"Sure, I love the freedom of shooting from beyond the arch." Tenchi grinned as he shot another shot and got nothing but net.

"Good." Washu then looked and sighed at Mihoshi. "Here you go."

"Oh, for me?" Mihoshi snatched the pill. "You shouldn't have." she quickly swallowed it.

Mihoshi's face then turned green. "Oh really, you shouldn't have…"

"Mihoshi, you have been given the role of High Flyer. Given this role, you are unstoppable once airborne. You can maneuver yourself to hoop in the most difficult situations. Also as an added bonus you are an expert stealer. You can strip the ball faster than Tenchi running away from Ryoko."

"Oh wow…" Mihoshi's face then turned back to it's normal tone. She then signaled for Ryoko to pass her the ball. Ryoko quickly threw the ball to Mihoshi. The young blonde then ran to the hoop and did a 720 degree spin and slammed it through with one hand sticking in the hoop. From everyone else's eyes it looked like Mihoshi was dipping the ball into the hoop.

"I call that the honey dip!" Mihoshi chimed hanging from the rim.

"Get down right now!" Kiyone said as she got under the hoop.

"Oh, um okay!" Mihoshi then let go of the rim and began to fall towards Kiyone.

"Oh, you stupid son of a…" Kiyone was cut off by Mihoshi's foot landing in her mouth.

Ayeka and Sasami laughed at the incident. Meanwhile Washu held the last pill in her hand. She swallowed it and put her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"The role I will be taking on tonight is simply the best. I will be the inside scorer. Inside The inside scorer has the ability to make difficult shots close to the basket."

"Very nice, Miss Washu. Now I believe it's time for the game to begin." Ayeka pointed to the big TV on the far right upper half of the stadium.

**OUR NEXT MATCH IS:**

**Earth vs. Saturn**

"Yes, the Earth is in for it now." Tai yelled to the crowd. "They are going to play an 11-point game of full-court no rules or regulations, basketball match!"

The crowd started cheering.

"So will all the participates please head to basketball court."

The Earth team quickly sprinted over the basketball court where they met their opponents.

"Now, the starting line-up for Team Saturn!" Tai yelled as the lights dimmed. Instantly pyro started going off in every direction.

"Starting at point guard, standing at a firm six foot, three inches tall. Number 3, Lazlo!"

A well built man with green hair, icy blue eyes and white skin walked out on the court. His uniform was all purple with white letters and numbers. The front read 'SATURN' and the back had his name printed across the upper part with his number in the center.

"Starting at shooting guard, standing at five feet & one inch tall. Number 12, The beautiful Kat!"

A beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes slowly walked to center court. She blew kisses to the crowd as they wolf whistled for her. Kat looked just like a human, no strings attached. She had on the generic SATURN uniform except she had a belt with several ninja weapons and accessories attached.

"Starting at power forward, also standing at five feet, one inch tall. Number 21, The angelic Ana!"

Apparently she was Kat's twin sister the only difference between them though was Ana's hair was green and her eyes were brown. The crowd all whistled in sync once more. Her attire mirrored her sister's perfectly.

"Starting at shooting forward, standing at six foot and seven inches tall. Number 7, Cairo!"

He looked like a dog with human features. He happily barked his way to center court.

"And last but not least, the center, standing at a whopping eight foot even, he's the beast from Sector East, Number 00, Clint!"

A man with an afro and full goatee appeared. He had dark chocolate skin and dark almond eyes. Tenchi gulped. He was afraid not only for his planet, but now for himself. This Clint guy looked like he was ready to kill everyone in sight.

"Good luck, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ayeka, I'm going to-" Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko phasing around his neck.

"He won't be needing it. Wanna know why? Because he's on my team." Ryoko laughed, lightly tapping Tenchi's rear end.

"Oh you little…" Ayeka bit her tongue as she thought of what Tenchi told her earlier. "I mean, Miss Ryoko good luck to you as well." a smile managed to go across her face. Ryoko looked at Ayeka and then phased away. Tenchi smiled and bowed.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Now the starting line-up for Team Earth!" Tai yelled.

"Starting at point guard, standing at a lame height of four feet and two inches. Number 12, Professor Washu."

The crowd booed as Washu made her way to the court. Team Earth's red with white letters and numbers. The front side had 'EARTH' written on it with the respective number below it. The back side had the player's surname with the respective number below it as well.

"Starting at shooting guard, standing at five feet and three inches. Number 1, Tenchi Masaki."

"GO TENCHI GO!" Ayeka and Sasami yelled from the bench. He quickly ran to the center court to join Washu.

"Starting at power forward, standing at five feet and seven inches. Number 5, Detective First Class, Kiyone."

Kiyone kept a serious face as she took her spot next to Tenchi.

"Starting at shooting forward, standing at five feet and six inches. Detective First Class, Number 23, Mihoshi."

A couple of wolf-whistles came from the crowd as Mihoshi's jersey revealed her cleavage.

"DAMN THAT GIRL IS STACKED LIKE PANCAKES!" a fan yelled.

"Stacked? What does that mean?" Mihoshi poked Kiyone on her side.

"It means they think you have some big-" and she whispered the rest into her partner's ear. Mihoshi instantly blushed and covered her face.

"Oh my…"

"Last but not least, starting at center, also standing at five feet and six inches. Number 32, The Notorious Space Pirate Ryoko."

The whole crowd starting cheering at she made her way to center court. Apparently the Kava Kava natives loved criminals.

"Ok, let's do this!" Clint took his position for the tip off.

"Damn you're tall…but no difference. I'm Ryoko the powerhouse!" she flexed her muscles.

"Ok, the game is going up to eleven points. Normal shots, lay-ups and dunks will be worth one point, but anything from behind the arc will be two points. Good luck." The ref took his position in between the two juggernauts. The ref tossed the ball into the air and watched as Clint tipped the ball to Cairo. The dog brought the ball up the court and passed it to Ana. She smirked at Kiyone, who was guarding her.

"C'mon cop! You can defend me better than this. It's not like you need a warrant or anything" Ana teased as she bounced the ball through Kiyone's legs. Kiyone looked back and saw an wide open, Kat receiving the ball and shooting it to score the first point of the game.

**1-0**

"Tenchi, you were suppose to be guarding her!" Washu slapped Tenchi in the back of the head.

"But she's so fast…"

"Keep your eyes on her then, you're responsible for stopping Kat."

Washu then passed the ball to Tenchi. Suddenly he found himself being guarded by Kat and Ana. Tenchi threw passed the ball to the wide open Kiyone. Kiyone caught the ball and passed the ball behind her back to Washu. The genius attempted to shoot the ball, but it was sent the other way by Lazlo. Luckily Mihoshi saw the ball and regain control of it. She quickly ran towards the goal and bounced passed it to an wide-open Ryoko. The ex-space pirate bended her arms all the way behind her back and dunked the ball through the goal, causing Clint to fall down.

**1-1**

Clint growled and slowly got up from the wooden surface. He signaled for Kat to inbound the ball to him and he began to proceed up court. Ryoko phased behind him and pull his boxers over his head.

"What? When did turn night time in here? And why does it smell like-" he then ripped his head through his underwear. He looked at his hands and noticed the ball was missing. He turned around and noticed that Ryoko had the ball and was taking it to rim. She once again dunked the ball, however this time she did a reverse dunk.

**2-1**

**Meanwhile on the Earth bench…**

"We're winning!" Sasami cheered.

"Of course." Ayeka smiled. "No one can defeat Lord Tenchi."

"But Ayeka, so far Tenchi hasn't done anything but let Kat get wide open for the opening score of the game. Ryoko is the only player scoring the points."

"Well she's being selfish!" Ayeka bit her bottom lip. "I mean the nerve of that women. She saw Mihoshi and Washu open on that last play and she kept the ball to herself!"

**Back on the court…**

"Good play, Ryoko." Washu sarcastically replied. "But how about you try passing it to others as well. Mihoshi and myself were both wide open on that fast break."

"Yeah, Ryoko…you could have passed it to me!" Mihoshi whined.

"Can it! Now look here…I got the ball first." Ryoko then shifted her eyes up court and noticed that Team Saturn was on their way with the ball. "Let's go, team!"

Team Earth once again started to apply heavy defense on each player on the opposition. Cairo currently had the ball and was being heavily guarded by Mihoshi. Cairo barked viciously at Mihoshi which caused her to get a little uneasy. The big dog then started searching for an open man. He noticed that Tenchi could barely keep up with Ana either.

"Ana!" Cairo barked as he quickly threw the ball to the attractive green haired twin.

Ana caught the ball and quickly dashed to the goal. Tenchi was hot on her trail and began to extend his arms as she tried to block the lay-up. Just as the young boy's hand touched the ball, he noticed that Ryoko phased in front of them and snatched the ball.

"Ryoko! I had that one." Tenchi smacked himself in the forehead. He had a chance of being a hero until Ryoko's selfishness kicked in. 'Maybe Miss Ayeka was right about her…' The future Shinto priest thought to himself.

Ryoko grinned to herself as she took the ball and started heading towards the Earth's goal. Mihoshi and Kiyone were both open on each side of the hoop but Ryoko decided to take it to the house once again. The ex space pirate quickly slammed it through the hoop with one hand.

**3-1**

"Wow, and to think this game was hard." Ryoko grinned as she extended her hands out to Mihoshi and Kiyone. They both stared at Ryoko like she was the devil. "What gives? Did you just see that amazing dunk?!"

"Yea, quite impressive. I didn't know it was Team Ryoko vs. Team Saturn." Kiyone said while adjusting her trademark orange headband.

"Don't be jealous. I'm just doing what I do best." Ryoko yawned. "This is really starting to get boring."

Team Saturn grabbed the ball and inbound it to start the game again. Cairo once again pushed it up the court. He quickly found himself being guarded heavily by the blonde blue-eyed beauty. He growled and show his fangs to Mihoshi. She let out a quick shriek and ran to hide behind Kiyone.

"Kiyone! I'm scared." Mihoshi blubbered behind Kiyone.

"Mihoshi, get the hell off of me and guard him!"

It was too late though, Cairo shot the ball from twenty-one feet and sank the shot into the hoop.

**3-3**

"Mihoshi!" the whole Earth team yelled, including Ayeka and Sasami from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry guys!"

"Well tell the billions of people that live on Earth after it gets blown to bits!" Washu screamed. "We have to focus. Don't be afraid of that overgrown mutt."

"I'll try. It's my duty as a Galaxy Police Officer!" Mihoshi said as she saluted her teammates.

"I think Mrs. Kuramitsu dropped her on the head a little too much as a child." Kiyone sighed. She quickly inbound the ball to Washu. The petite woman brought it up the court and started to protect it as Lazlo applied some fierce defense. Lazlo tried to strip the ball but actually ended up slapping Washu in the face.

"Hey! Play nice!" Washu growled .

"Sorry little girl. There are no rules!" he tried to slap her again but he was stopped by the ball hitting him in the stomach.

"Now I told you to play nice…" she grinned as she shot the ball from the top of the key. (The key is the area of the court where its painted and leads to the goal. It's also known as the free throw lane.) The ball danced around the rim until Ryoko tipped it in despite it looked like Washu's shot was going to sink in alone.

**4-3**

"Ryoko! That was going to be MY point!"

"But mom, we can't take any risks!" Ryoko whined as her eyes turned chibi.

Washu just let out a loud sigh and proceed back up the court, ready to defend Saturn's goal. So far Ryoko has scored every point for Team Earth. Kat had control of the ball as she brought it into the enemy's territory. She saw that her twin was barely being guarded and decided to pass it to her. Bad choice. Tenchi smacked the ball away and it landed in Mihoshi's hands. She gasped and began to sprint towards their goal. Seeing Kiyone wide open she tossed the ball to her partner. Once in control of the ball, she released the shot from behind the arc and smiled as she heard it swish through the net.

**6-3**

"Nice pass, Mihoshi!" Washu smiled for the first time the whole game. "Actually, they would call that an assist."

"Yes, something we should ALL do." Kiyone said looking straight at Ryoko.

"Hey, what the hell are you trying to say?" Ryoko phased into Kiyone's face.

"I'm saying that we should all share the ball."

"Share? This isn't primary school. It's a life or death game here!" Ryoko turned her back from her teammates.

"She'll learn soon enough." Washu frowned.

Saturn had control of the ball and decided it was time to speed up. Kat and Ana both ran down the court trying to confuse the Earth team. This plan worked perfectly, everyone had their eyes on the twins. Cairo grinned as he saw Lazlo, the best known three pointer in the universe was wide open. The ball flew through the air and landed into the sharp shooters hand.

"Time to shoot the lights out." he licked his lips and aimed for the hoop. As he released his shot he closed his eyes. All he heard was the sound of the ball getting smacked away. His eyes shot open as he noticed the ball was heading the opposite direction he shot it. Tenchi grinned as he chased the loose ball, he was ready to finally show off his precise shooting. He gained control of the ball and quickly shot it before Kat and Ana made it down court. The ball sailed through the air and began to fall towards the rim. Just as it was about to drop through the rim, Ryoko grabbed it and dunked it through.

**7-3**

"What the hell, Ryoko?!" Tenchi cursed at Ryoko. "That was going to be a two point shot!"

Everyone gasped at the tone and language coming from Tenchi's mouth. It was rare for him to display such language.

"Tenchi." Ryoko phased next to him. "I'm just trying to help..."

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, there is no **I** in team?"

"But there's an I in WIN!" Ryoko said, trying to make Tenchi laugh.

"This isn't a joke. You are selfish; you care about no one but yourself!"

"Not true, I'm doing this for you."

"That's my point. This game is not about me, it's about the planet Earth. You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You are only doing this to try and win my heart. But I can't love a woman who only cares for herself!"

"N-not true…" Ryoko began to choke on her tears.

"Just get off of my team!"

Those words hit Ryoko like a low-blow. She just let some tears drop from her face before she phased away. Tenchi then thought about how harsh he just was. She was only trying to help Tenchi out, even though she was doing it in a totally selfish way.

'I shouldn't have been so hard on her; I think she does actually care about more than just me.'

"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled. There was no answer.

**It seems Team Earth has lost their MVP. What will they do now they are one man short? The fate of the Earth is looking pretty dim if they can't find a fifth man soon. Will they forfeit or will they find a suitable replacement and continue to strive for victory. Find out in Chapter 5: No Need For A Comeback.**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is probably the longest I'll ever have, but it was fun to write. Please review…they are much needed to see how well or bad am I at this.

One love,

TM-1


	5. No Need For A Comeback!

**A/N: **Had to break this down into two chapters…so here's Chapter 5: No Need For A Comeback! (No Need For Ballhogs Part 2)

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Tenchi Muyo! or Tenchi Universe…so that means you can't sue me! BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (that's my Bowser laugh) On a side note I also do not own the song that Ryoko sings in this chapter. It's called Porcelain and it's by Tonedeff. (ZOMG A RAP SONG!)

* * *

**Chapter 5: No Need For A Comeback! (No Need For Ballhogs Part II)**

"Little Washu, tell her to come back." Tenchi said, still upset with his ignorance.

"Ok I'll try…" Washu said as she closed her eyes to open the mental link.

'Little Ryoko.' the small scientist used her motherly tone to contact her daughter.

No answer.

'Ryoko.' still no answer. 'Please come back, we need you.'

'No ya'll don't. Remember I'm a selfish ball hog.' Ryoko finally spoke.

'That's not true; you're just trying to look out for us. But there's other ways to do that besides score every single point.'

'Just leave me alone, MOM!' Ryoko yelled as she closed the link.

"No use Tenchi, she's not coming back any time soon." Washu said on the verge of tears.

"Damn it! I'm so stupid…now I hurt her feelings." Tenchi kicked the ball away from him.

"Ayeka, come on." Washu motioned for the princess to come onto the court.

"But Miss Washu, I cannot." Ayeka complained. "I refuse!"

"Ayeka, please…the Earth will be destroyed if we don't have five men on this team." Tenchi pleaded.

"Okay, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka smiled as she bowed. "Let's play ball!"

Ayeka now had the role of power. She quickly swallowed a pill given to her by Washu. The princess's eyes glowed green as she felt the power surge through her. Ana had control of the ball and was doing all sorts of tricks on Tenchi.

"Come on! You can do better than this…" Ana laughed as she bounced the ball off Tenchi's head.

"Ow! Why you little…" Tenchi moaned from the pain.

Ana then placed the ball on top of Tenchi's head and started spinning it. Tenchi tried to grab the ball, but he wasn't quick enough. Ana then passed the ball to her other half. Kat now had control and was being guarded by Kiyone. Kat tried to bounce the ball off Kiyone's head, but Kiyone was too smart and caught the ball. Now the Earth had possession once again. Kiyone smirked as she let Kat catch up to her. She then looked at Mihoshi and passed the ball, however she didn't pass it to Mihoshi. She quickly gave a no-look pass to Ayeka, who was right under the basket. Kat and Cairo's jaw dropped as Ayeka scored an easy lay-up.

**8-4**

"Nice no-look pass, Kiyone!" Mihoshi smiled. "You even fooled me…"

"Well c'mon you're easy to fool." Kiyone joked.

"She's right, Kiyone." Washu patted her on the butt. "Even I was fooled."

"Wow…that's amazing to hear that from you. And why the hell did you pat my ass?"

"It's something I always see the Americans do in the NBA. It's for saying good luck and good job." she winked.

"Right…" the teal-haired detective then focused down the court as she saw that Saturn was trying to get a quick basket. Cairo passed the ball with authority to Ana. She grinned as she telepathically talked to her sister.

'Go airborne for the alley-oop!' Ana said firmly to her twin.

'Okay here I go!' she replied back.

The brunette launched herself in the air. Ana saw this and threw the ball with force at the backboard. It bounced against the glass and went up to Kat. She smirked as she caught the ball and slammed it through.

"Alley." Kat started.

"Oop!" Ana finished hugging her sister.

"Whoa…such great synchronization." Washu quickly pulled out a notepad and took some brief notes.

"This isn't the time, Little Washu." Tenchi yelled as he passed the ball to her.

"Fine." Washu pouted as she passed the ball to Mihoshi.

The tan skinned blonde let out a quick shriek as she saw Cairo on all fours barking at her. She closed her eyes and became airborne. Clint grinned and jumped up to intercept the blonde. Ayeka saw this and summoned her miniature logs to contain Clint.

"That should hold him for the time being." Ayeka chuckled to herself.

Mihoshi then opened her eyes and found herself stuck inside the rim, however the ball did go through before she launched herself into the hoop.

**9-4**

Meanwhile on top of the Kava Kava stadium. The ex space pirate found herself standing on top of the rafters. Tears continuing to pour down her soaked pink cheeks. She slowly sang to herself…

"Knowing if I could give you the sky and also the sea,  
But I don't think there's one thing in this world that'll make you notice me,  
Cause you can wield that sword in any direction, you damn well please,  
But you don't understand, that my heart is in your hands,  
And I'm begging you not to squeeze." she let those last words float through the air.

"It's not fair, Tenchi!" she yelled to the sky.

Back down on the basketball court, Saturn managed to score a quick shot from behind the arc, courtesy of Kat.

**9-6**

"Okay guys; let's try to end this right now with an easy two pointer." Washu said looking at Tenchi and Kiyone. "You two have the best accuracy. Make it happen."

"Okay, Little Washu!" Tenchi gulped.

Tenchi inbound the ball to Ayeka. She had her miniature logs around her to keep Saturn away from her and the ball. Clint saw the barrier once again and this time made an energy ball.

"Bombs away!" Clint yelled as he shot a volley of energy balls at Ayeka. The princess let out a shriek as her barrier shattered and the ball was knocked loose. Clint smirked and passed it to Ana who was wide open for a quick dunk.

**9-7**

"The nerve of that man. Kind of funny though, I sense some Jurai energy in him." Ayeka spoke to herself as she dusted herself off.

"Mister Clint?" Ayeka called across the court to her enemy.

"Yes, Princess Ayeka?" Clint grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have the blood of…" she was cut off by the tall dark man.

"Jurai? Why yes I do actually. One half to be exact."

"Amazing, you are truly strong." she bowed and quickly walked off.

'Wow, a mix of Jurai and that backwater planet…amazing.' Ayeka sighed in her mind.

"So Mr. Clint over there is half Jurian, huh?" Washu took some notes once again.

"Excuse me, ladies." Tenchi interrupted. "But here they come again!"

Saturn made their way down the court in a flying "V" formation. Kat and Ana were at the end of the wings, Cairo and Lazlo were in the front wings and Clint led it up the middle. Once they came in contact with the Earth team, they scattered around like roaches seeing the light. Kat was now airborne, as well as Ana. Seeing this, Clint lobbed the ball to Ana who was about twenty nine feet in the air. The green head smirked and kicked it up to her other half, who was about thirty five feet in the air. Kat came down with authority and slammed the ball through the rim.

**9-8**

"Double" Clint started.

"Alley" Kat continued.

"Oop!" Ana finished the taunting off.

"Damn them!" Washu yelled as she opened her mental link.

'Ryoko, as your mother I command you to get your little butt down here this instant!'

'No…Tenchi hates me now.'

'No, my Little Ryoko, he does not hate you.'

'You saw him chew my head off earlier.'

'He was just really frustrated! We all were, but then we thought about it. Kagato never taught you a code of ethics.'

'That name…don't remind me of that bastard.'

'Sorry, but we all forgive you and need you here.'

'I can't come back…not yet at least.' once again Ryoko closed the link.

"Stubborn…just like her mother I guess." Washu sighed.

"Little Washu, look out!" Tenchi pointed as Cairo pushed the petite woman down.

"Cleared the way for ya, boss!" the dog barked as Clint made his way down the court.

Tenchi gritted his teeth and tried to charge at Clint but was stopped when Kat and Ana began to throw ninja stars at him. He quickly pulled out the master key and deflect them all away, however by doing this it left Clint wide open for an easy dunk over Ayeka. The force of the dunk caused Ayeka to fly into the goal post and hit it with a bone cracking thud.

**9-9**

"Miss Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled as ran over to aid the fallen princess.

"Lord Tenchi…I can not go on anymore." she spoke slowly.

"Oh no…are you hurt?"

"Yes my back is aching, really bad. You'll have to put Sasami in." Ayeka coughed.

"We can't endanger Sasami like this."

"But if you don't then the Earth is history."

Tenchi thought long and hard about it. "Well Sasami does Tsunami with her but still…"

"No need to worry!" a familiar voice spoke from behind the two. "I'll help us to victory!"

"Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka said in shock. "It's about time you showed up…"

Ryoko picked Ayeka up and placed her on the bench. "Ayeka, you should be happy I showed up. Now I can get the congregational kiss from Tenchi first for when we win!"

"Quiet you!" she hissed like a snake, but quickly held her back in pain.

Ryoko chuckled and then focused on Tenchi.

"Washu, told me after this match we get to have a three hour intermission. I need to talk to you about some things in private."

"You're not going to try and seduce me are you?" Tenchi's face turned red at the though.

"No. We need to have a talk about something"

"Okay, deal." Tenchi extended his hand out to Ryoko, who shook it firmly.

Saturn had seen enough of the reunion and decided to crash it.

"Take this!" Ana pulled out some more shurikens and tossed them at Tenchi.

"You think you would learn…" he used his sword, Tenchi to block all the stars once again.

Meanwhile Kat had the ball and was trying to get an open shot. Kiyone was doing a great job applying pressure towards her adversary. She then saw an opportunity and stripped the ball from Kat, only to be clotheslined by Clint. The black man chuckled as he passed it to Ana. Now the green head tried to get past Tenchi. No prevail, he finally stepped his defense up and wasn't giving Ana no openings.

"You've stepped your game up, huh?" Ana asked Tenchi. "You look so cute when you're serious…"

"Thanks." and with that being said he quickly swiped the ball away from her. Ana's eyes literally popped out of her head in disbelief. The young Shinto priest ran up the court with lighting speed and passed it to Kiyone, who was open in the corner of the court. Seeing this he lobbed the ball to her, only to have it intercepted by Cairo. The mad dog howled and threw it to Ana. She had the most grimace look on her face, but still managed to look beautiful. She then passed it to Kat, who was behind the arc. The brunette released the ball and let it soar to the hoop. All of Team Earth watched in shock as they saw the shot heading towards the hoop. This could be the end of the Earth.

Suddenly a figure phased in front of the ball. "Not on my watch…" Ryoko laughed.

Team Saturn all charged at Ryoko. The ex space pirate laughed because she now knew that all of her teammates were wide open. She only had about three seconds to think before she would be tackled to the ground by opposition.

'Tenchi and Kiyone have the best long range shot.' Ryoko thought to herself. Her time was up and she threw the ball to the closest target, Mihoshi. The blonde caught the ball like it was a hot potato and instantly tossed it to Tenchi. He was in perfect position and he prepared to make the game winning shot.

'Come on Masaki, this is all you.' he thought in his mind.

"You can do it, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled from the bench. Sasami quickly covered her mouth.

"He needs silence, sister!" Sasami held her breath as she saw Tenchi released the shot.

The ball soared through the air in slow motion, or so it seemed to all the players on the court. Kat and Ana pulled out their crossbows and began to aim at the ball, however it was too late. The ball was already circling around the edge of the rim. Threatening to either fall in or out. Tenchi saw this and blew as hard as he could to the rim.

'For good luck.' he thought as continued to blow.

The ball then finally made up its mind and slowly fell into the hoop. The crowd went ballistic as Team Earth all ran to the center court and had a big group hug. Team Saturn on the other hand, walked off the court with their heads down in shame knowing that sooner or later, their planet was going to be wiped from existence.

"We did it again!" Tenchi yelled as he felt Sasami hugged him from below.

"You are so amazing, Tenchi!" she latched onto his legs.

"Thank you, Sasami."

"Amazing like always, Lord Tenchi." Ayeka smiled lightly at him.

"Yep, I knew my little guinea pig had it in him." Washu giggled.

"We all need to thank Ryoko for the diversion though." Tenchi reminded everyone.

"Yes, thanks a lot Ryoko. You finally learned all about teamwork!" Mihoshi bear hugged the cyan haired girl.

"Thanks…Mihoshi." Ryoko said half-heartedly. "Now Tenchi, can we go talk?"

"Uh…sure." he then looked at the others. "We all meet back her in two hours, okay?"

"Yes." the gang replied, as they watched Ryoko and Tenchi go towards the exit.

"I wonder what that woman is up to." Ayeka fumed.

"Don't worry, Princess Ayeka." Washu smiled at the angry princess. "No seduction this time."

"You're right, because I'll make sure of it!"

"No please stay back, my daughter has something important to tell the boy."

**What will Ryoko talk to Tenchi about? Will Ayeka interfere? What challenging sport will Team Earth has to play in next? Find out in Chapter 6: No Need For Relays!**

* * *

**A/N: **As stated before, this and Chapter 4 was all suppose to be one chapter, but it would have been way too big. Please review…I'll be forever grateful.

One love,

TM-1


	6. No Need For Relays Part I

**A/N:** Welcome one, welcome all to the next glorious installment of No Need For Sports! Sorry for the delay but I've been so sidetracked, and had a little bit of Writer's Block. This fic is going a lot better than I expected. This chapter is going to be another very hard one to write, but I can try my best to paint the picture once more.

**Disclaimer:** [insert random don't sue me rant here]

**Chapter 6: No Need For Relays (Part I)!**

Back on Earth, Nobuyuki found his way out of his large manga library. Feeling the absence in the household, he then noticed his father-in-law watching television in the family room.

"Father, what are you watching?"

"The Kava Kava Invitational Sports Gauntlet." Katsuhito said adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Um…is that some new American show?"

"No." he then motioned for the architect to have a seat next to him. Nobuyuki sat next to his father-in-law and continued to listen. "This is an intergalactic tourney of sports. Earth was chosen for this event as the core planet."

"Core planet? Do you mean that the Earth has to go through the gauntlet?"

"Exactly. Eight planets participate in the sport. Each drawing a respective number from the lottery."

"Wow…so we got Number one huh?

"Yes so it would seem." Katsuhito said watching some highlights from the basketball game. "See look at your son."

The screen showed a small clip of Tenchi shooting the game winning long range shot.

"That's my boy!" Nobuyuki cheered.

"Yes indeed. However there is a catch to this you know. If Team Earth loses…the planet is destroyed." Katsuhito then pointed out the window.

"What's that?!" Nobuyuki fell face first off of the sofa. A large satellite was hovering near the sun. It looked like an innocent large satellite.

"It's a Kava Kava Death Satellite. It's also how we are watching the whole thing live on television right now."

"Yea I knew ESPN couldn't afford something like this." Nobuyuki chuckled.

"They still have five more planets to go through."

Meanwhile back on Planet Kava Kava, Ryoko and Tenchi were sitting on the same rafters Ryoko was silently crying on earlier.

"The view is amazing." Tenchi looked up at the sky to see at five suns going down for the night.

"I know. That's not why I brought you up here though." Ryoko said looking Tenchi in the eyes. "You really hurt me today."

"I know and I'm sorry…I just was upset-"

"Why though? I was keeping my home from getting destroyed!"

"True." Tenchi then stared at his dangling feet. "I'm truly sorry…just we wanted some of the spotlight too."

"I wasn't doing it for spotlight though. I was doing it for you. For everyone, even Ayeka but don't tell her I said that." Ryoko then phased right next to him. "Tenchi, even the strongest hearts break when they drop to the floor like porcelain. You dropped my heart today."

Tenchi then looked up to see tears trailing down the ex-space pirate's face. He quickly wiped them with his index finger.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry…"

Ryoko just let out a sigh and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes to enjoy the sunset. Not too far from them Ayeka stood watching in total shock.

'Did Ryoko just say she was trying to protect me?' Ayeka thought to herself.

**Two hours and fifteen minutes later…**

The cyan haired beauty and jet black haired farmer returned to the venue just in time to hear Washu's upcoming lecture on the next event.

"Ok, I hope that intermission was good for everyone." Washu said while stretching her arms back. "Next up is a relay race."

"Yay!" Mihoshi jumped up. "I love running!"

"This isn't just any old relay though, blondie." Washu then pulled out a holo-map from her subspace pocket. "You see…this relay is broken down into seven different worlds. Each one of us will have to run in a different type world."

"Damn these guys can't make anything simple, huh?" Ryoko smirked, taking a swig from her canteen. She let out a quick burp, now making the air smell like sake.

"You foul woman, we're about to race for the Earth's safety and you're getting drunk!" Ayeka said while snatching the canteen from Ryoko.

"You want some?" Ryoko then shoved the canteen into Ayeka's mouth. The Princess quickly downed the rest of the liquid from the canteen and let out a quick burp. She then bowed apologetically.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"As I was saying." Washu once again spoke, catching everyone's mind and ears. "Seven different worlds. Track and Field, Fire, Ice, Water, Space, Forest and Desert."

"Whoa, this sounds challenging." Mihoshi grabbed Kiyone's sleeve.

"Let go of me!" Kiyone tugged her arm free and then looked at Washu. "So who's going to be assigned to each world?"

"Let's see…Track and Field can go to Mihoshi." Washu said. She then moved over to Kiyone and whispered. "Because it's the most generic world." Kiyone nodded her head in total agreement.

"Then we have Fire…I think Ryoko can handle that, right?"

"Cake walk." Ryoko gave the gang a victory sign.

"Then there is Ice, Tenchi seems to know how to handle himself in these kinds of conditions."

"Um…not really. I hate the cold. Bad things happen to my family when its cold." he then stared into the now starry sky, thinking of his mother. "But I'll do it, in honor of my mother."

"That's my little guinea pig!" the petite scientist giggled. "Now we have water. Sasami with Tsunami within you should be able to manage this world."

"I'll give it my all, Little Washu!" Sasami mimicked Ryoko's victory sign from earlier.

"Space. That belongs to you, Kiyone. Don't worry either most of the course is actually in a space station."

"Okay, Detective First Class Kiyone is on it!" Kiyone then blushed. "Wow, I sounded like Mihoshi just now."

"Then we have Forest. This should be your specialty, right?" Washu glanced over to Ayeka.

"Certainly." Ayeka's face was still a red from the burning sensation of Ryoko's sake.

"This leaves me with Desert, how lame. They should have a course inside of a body, or something scientific." Washu whined.

"Team Earth, Can I have a word with you all please?!" Tai came running toward the group huddle with a camera team and his trusty mic.

"Uh…sure." Tenchi said, scratching his scalp.

"Welcome back everyone to the Kava Kava Invitational Sports Gauntlet! The games are about to resume but before that we have some special guests. The team that drew number one in the lottery, Team Earth! Now Team Earth how does it feel to have to go through the whole entire gauntlet, knowing that if you screw up…your precious planet gets turned into star dust?" Tai pointed the mic and Tenchi's face.

"Well this is definite a hard challenge for us. However, if we win this tournament…we will have a surprise for everyone." Tenchi then pushed the mic away from him.

Tai laughed. "Funny kid, isn't he? We all know that even if you pass the seven initial teams, you won't beat the most elite team known as Team Kava Kava!"

"Mister Tai, listen up. I'll have you know that I can cancel this tournament whenever I please. You know why? Because I'm the-" Ayeka was cut off by a fazer being put to her throat by Tai. Tenchi then pulled out his sword and knocked Tai's fazer back. The Kava Kava native smirked and deactivated his fazer.

"Princess of Jurai." Tai finished for her. "Too bad our emperor has more power than your father."

"Not true, Jurai has the greatest power in the universe. Our goddesses created all of this!"

"Good for them. However your royal powers or what not, cannot and don't exist in our galaxy. We are all about evil here, no one tells us what to do. If you wanna put a stop to this, win the gauntlet."

"We will thank you very much!" Ryoko phased next to Ayeka and threw her arm around the princess's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Princess?" Ayeka just nodded and smirked back at Tai.

"Very well then, please report to Warp 5." Tai then pointed towards a terminal that lead to Warp 5.

**Moments later…**

"Welcome to Warp 5!" Tai laughed. "This is simply a Warp Room. It will warp you to your worlds. Rules of the relay are simple. Carry your baton to the exit. Then you'll be warped back here and then hand if off to your next teammate."

Seven men stood in front of Team Earth. All of men were built the same exact way. Only difference each had a different skin tone, number of eyes and number of arms.

"Team Mercury, address yourselves!" Tai shouted like a drill sergeant.

"My name is Boozer." a pink skinned man with four eyes grinned.

"The name's Rodant, remember it well." a brown skinned man with pink cornrows and mouse like ears spoke.

"I'm Gruff, please to meet cha!" A purple skinned man with a long horn atop his bald head smiled. He only had one eye without a pupil.

"Lockjaw." a green skinned man growled. He had three eyes, no hair and two claws similar to a crab.

"I am King Geedorah, King of the Mercury." he grinned adjusting his crown. He had red skin and three separate heads.

"Just ID." he had the same exact features as a human being except he was dark green with a blonde Mohawk.

"Stahhr, is the name." a woman with lime green skin, rainbow colored shoulder length hair and two eyes shaped like stars giggled. The Earth team looked her up and down in confusion.

"Now Team Earth, please let your opponents know your names." Tai instructed.

"Tenchi Masaki. Please to meet you all." he politely bowed.

"I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai. The first crowned princess of Jurai." she copied Tenchi's courtesy.

"My name is Sasami!" Sasami said jumping up in excitement.

"Ryoko, as in the famous Space Pirate Ryoko." she chuckled.

"You mean the ex-space pirate…" Ayeka butted in. Ryoko ignored the purple-haired princess.

"Detectives First Class Mihoshi and Kiyone reporting for duty!" Kiyone and Mihoshi sang in stereo, as they did a pose similar to Charlie's Angels.

"And I'm Washu, how do you do?!" Washu extended her petite hand towards King Geedorah, the leader of Team Mercury.

"The great Professor Washu, huh?" Geedorah smirked showing off his bloody fangs. "This will be interesting."

"Now that has been taken care of now will the first two athletes report to Warp Portal1."

Mihoshi and Boozer stood in front of the mystic portal. Watching the colors swirl around the portal wall made the blonde a little wheezy.

"We're counting on you, Mihoshi." Kiyone came up behind her partner and gave her a pat on the back. "Lose, and you're dead…"

"Okay Kiyone, you can count on me!" Mihoshi winked.

Biolante looked at Mihoshi up and down and was definitely impressed with what he saw. The first class detective had on a very small white tank top with red short shorts. Once again the jersey had the EARTH printed on the front and KURAMITSU across the back.

"Mm…she looks delicious" he spoke aloud. King Geedorah smacked him in the back of the head.

"Look fool. We are here to win and that's it!"

"Yes sire…" Boozer said apologetically.

Mihoshi and Boozer then got into running stances. They looked at the portal and then each other.

"On your mark, get set…GO!" Tai shot a plasma pistol into the air.

The two quickly dashed through the portal and found themselves on a generic track. Boozer was already a short distance in front of Mihoshi. The Mercury native looked back to see Mihoshi drifting even further behind. He quickly started celebrating in his mind with his eyes closed. Little did Boozer know that only a couple of feet ahead of him there was a huddle!

"Look out!" Mihoshi yelled. It was too late for Boozer though, he tripped instantly.

"Well I warned ya!" Mihoshi giggled hopping over the adjacent huddle gracefully.

Mihoshi then took advantage of his error to increase her speed tenfold. The pink skinned alien growled as he quickly leaped up from the ground to catch up to blonde. Using his incredible speed reaching up to seventy two miles per hour, he instantly caught up to Mihoshi. The blonde GP gasped and tried to accelerate a little more, but she was already at her MAX.

"Mihoshi, you do know I'm only using one-fourth of my speed, right?" he then flipped over onto his hands and continued to run. "See even on my hands, I can maintain your max speed."

"You know what!" Mihoshi's eyes started to water. "You don't have to be such a big jerk about it!"

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Control Cube. Quickly adjusting it, a pair of shoes landed into her arms.

"What are these? They have a crab logo on them…" then a light bulb appeared atop of Mihoshi's head. "These must be some crab's shoes!"

**Meanwhile back at Warp 5...**

Washu fell face first to ground and quickly hopped back up.

"How dense can she truly be!!!" Washu yelled.

**Back on the track…**

"Well I guess I can put these on." Mihoshi stopped running to put the mystery shoes on. Meanwhile Boozer was already half way through the course, leaving Mihoshi still back at the one-fourth mark. After finally carefully double lacing the crab shoes, Mihoshi stood up and began her run again. This time her speed truly increased to epic proportions. She was now running at speeds close to two hundred miles per hour!

"Wow, now I know how the Space Police Policemen feel." she giggled as she began to close in on her opponent.

Boozer's jaw dropped as he saw the blonde gaining on him quickly. He then decided it was time to use his powers to his advantage. The Mercury native turned around and spat some acid on the ground. Mihoshi saw this and decided she could get through the goop.

"Yuck!" she spat in disgust. "Uh oh…my shoes are melting."

The acidy goop was slowly burning away Mihoshi's shoes. Next would be her feet if she didn't think quickly.

"C'mon Miho, think of something!" Mihoshi cried to herself. "What would Kiyone do?"

A thought bubble appeared Mihoshi's head. Inside the bubble an image of Mihoshi and Kiyone appeared.

"Mihoshi, you idiot! Why'd you run into this green smile??"

"I don't know! I couldn't stop I was going like two hundred miles per hour! I'm sowwie…"

"You're always sowwie, I mean sorry! Well I advise you use that little Control Cube of yours…"

Then the thought bubble popped and brought Mihoshi into realization. She quickly withdrew her good luck charm and twisted it around a couple of times. The green goop was then all sucked inside of the Control Cube. Mihoshi smirked to herself and began to dash towards the finish line once again.

Boozer was about five hundred feet in front of Mihoshi and closing in on the finish line. He grinned knowing that he was giving his team the advantage they needed. The Seniwan's speed continued to increase and she began to close in on the vile creature.

"I'm coming, Kiyone!" the blue eyed detective ran full speed towards Boozer.

"It's too late!" Boozer said proudly as he was prepared to close the finish line.

Mihoshi then pointed her Control Cube precisely at her opponent's feet. The top of the cube opened and shot out the goop that was previously sucked up from earlier. The goop landed right in front of the Mercury warrior. Not looking he ran into it and fell instantly.

"Alright!" Mihoshi yelled as she finally passed Boozer and crossed the finish line. As she passed the finish line she noticed a big warp hole with an exit sign over it. "Common sense tells me to go through here. Oh wait, my shoes are untied."

At that moment, Boozer hopped right back and ran through the exit, leaving the blue eyed detective in the dust.

Back at Warp 5…

Biolante smirked as he tossed the baton to his partner, Rodant. He quickly dashed towards the next world, Fire.

"Where is Mihoshi? She was winning!" Ryoko growled. She was ready to go and since Rodant already left, she was losing.

"She's tying her shoes…" Kiyone said with a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

Suddenly Mihoshi tripped through the entrance of the Track and Field world. Ryoko walked up to her and shook her viciously by the collar.

"You've cost me valuable time. Now I actually have to make an **EFFORT**!"

"Oh how nice Ryoko, so you planned on making no effort in order to save Lord Tenchi's home planet?"

"Stay out of my business, Princess!"

"Well I suggest you carry on now, Miss Ryoko. You're losing…" Ayeka teased. Ryoko then let go of Mihoshi and phased through the entrance of the Fire world.

The Fire World was definitely a horrible site to see. It was a forest engulfed by red flames and tons of hot molten lava. Luckily for Ryoko, she could fly.

"This is easy. I love this kind of environment." Rodant smiled as he continued to backstroke through the lava river. His thoughts were interrupted by an energy wave connecting to nearby land. "Someone finally decided to show up, huh?"

"You're damn right." Ryoko smirked as she flew into of Rodant. "See unlike my other teammates. I play to win. The only way to win is by eliminating you."

'Ryoko, don't do it.' Washu spoke softly through the mental link.

'Why the hell not? With this goon outta my way it's easy sailing to the finish line.'

'Because my Little Ryoko, we need to show that Earth has class. You claim you're done with your devious ways, right?'

'Right.'

'Well do the right thing; beat him showing off your athleticism.' Washu then closed the link.

"So you still wanna strap, little missy?" Rodant said while slowly rising from the magma.

"No, I have a better idea. Let's just race fair and square." Ryoko managed to crack a fake smile. She really wanted to fight this guy, but then again she really had no reasons yet.

"This is funny. The greatest Space Pirate to ever raid the universe, wants to play fair and square? Earth must have really softened you."

"Oh do you really think that? Well I guess you're just afraid that I'll beat you with my impressive speed." She laughed and then took off towards the finish line, leaving tons of smoke behind.

"Damn you!" Rodant cursed as he dove back into the lava and began to swim in the magma.

Ryoko maneuvered through some burning trees as Rodant began backstroking through the lava, gaining on the demon caller.

"C'mon Space Pirate Ryoko!" Rodant hollered. "You can do better than this!"

"Oh shut it, will you?" just as Ryoko finished her sentence, she ran into a tree. Ryoko slowly slid down the tree as Rodant finally passed her. The space monster from Planet Mercury dove under the magma to hide from the now enraged Ryoko.

"That's it!" Ryoko screamed with steam coming out of her ears. "No more fun and games!" she then created her signature energy sword.

Rodant sensed her power rising and resurfaced to the top of the lava. He also activated his energy sword. The two vertically swung their swords at each other and collided with great force. Sparks flew as the two struggled to gain the upper hand. Rodant then spat some hot loogie into Ryoko's eyes temporarily blinding her. His two fists then connected with both sides of her ribs.

"B-Bastard!" she screamed, as she continued to take the oncoming punches to the mid-section.

Rodant then head butted the cyan beauty into a couple of burning trees. The space monster grin showing off his fangs and then opened his mouth to shoot his finishing move. Ryoko strained to open her eyes as she saw her possible end flashing before her.

"The only good space pirate is a fryin' space pirate!"

'Tell Tenchi that I love him.' Ryoko spoke in a whisper through the mental link.

'No Ryoko!' Washu yelled. The twenty thousand year old super genius then transferred her soul into her only daughter's body. The possession transformed Ryoko's shiny golden eyes into shiny emerald eyes.

"You will not hurt the ones I love." Ryoko spoke firmly, in Washu's voice.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like a little girl…ha you must be so scared now!" Rodant then swung his claws at Ryoko. The now possessed demon from the Masaki laughed as she caught him by the claw and swung him into a giant boulder.

"Teach you to call me a little girl!" Ryoko then created an energy ball and shot a barrage of them at the spot where Rodant laid. Each orange ball hit it the fallen monster in the right spot. A chorus of yells came from his mouth as laid in the rubble. However the yells stopped as Rodant teleported behind Ryoko and wrapped his huge scaly arms around her neck. The beast from Mercury then squeezed with all his might in an attempt to crush Ryoko's throat. He was nearing his goal until he left of something razor sharp pierced into his forearms. Her fangs glistened she deepened her bite, causing him to release his death grip. He drew back and quickly charged at Ryoko only to meet her knee into his chin. The crunch brought a great sound of satisfaction to the demon's ears as he slowly fell into the river of flowing magna.

"C'mon you're pathetic; I can't believe my Little Ryoko had a problem fighting you." Washu's voice came from Ryoko's mouth once again.

Rodant remerged from the hot liquid wearing a face of full pledged anger. He opened his mouth and fired a massive blue fireball at the ex space pirate. Ryoko made herself intangible as the blue fireball whizzed past her. As Rodant stared into Ryoko's temporary emerald eyes he saw nothing but defeat. He slowly floated next to her to shake her hand in victory. Ryoko inspected him up and down, not knowing if this was a trick or not.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I just dismantled you and you're calling a truce?"

"Yes, whoever you are. You're not the Space Pirate Ryoko."

"But of course I am!" Washu's high pitch voice squeaked.

"Just shake my hand, damn it!" Rodant grabbed her and firmly shook the demon's hand. Returning the handshake, Ryoko looked up at Rodant who had the smile of the devil painted on his mouth.

"April fools…" Rodant cackled.

"It's not Apr-" Ryoko was interrupted by a powerful haymaker right in the kisser.

Ryoko wiped some blood from the newly opened wound on her chin. 'That's it…time for the secret weapon' Washu thought. Ryoko stood back as she watched the Raedawn native charging up for his ultimate attack.

"Ryoko hasn't had to use this move ever since her days of pillaging innocent villages!" Washu spoke aloud to nobody.

The demon held her right hand high into the sky and created an energy orb; she then quickly clutched it and formed it into her signature orange energy sword.

"This is your ultimate attack?" Rodant laughed as he continued to charge up his attack.

"This is the end!" she yelled as the sword extended to about thirty feet and thicken to about twelve feet. She launched from her stationery position and lunged towards the space monster at MAX speed. With one quick horizontal slash, Rodant lost his lower half of his body.

"I think that should do it." Washu then let her astral body escaped Ryoko's nervous system.

"Son of a…" Rodant struggled to finish off his sentence. He then fell into the river of lava once again and drifted towards the finish line.

"Don't ever do that again, MOM!" the cyan haired fighter yelled at her mother. Washu's astral body just smiled, the same way a mother smiles at her loved offspring.

'I know you love me, Little Ryoko.' Washu thought in her mind as she placed a hand on her heart. Taking one more quick glance at the battlefield and the results, the scientist made her return back her body at Warp 5.

Ryoko just shook her head and took off into the red sky, leaving Rodant behind in the flowing river of lava. One minute later Ryoko reached the exit and collapsed to the ground instantly. A couple of seconds later Rodant's upper half flew the portal landing on top of his teammates.

"Ryoko, are you alright?" Tenchi cupped Ryoko into his arms. "Little Washu, come help your daughter!"

"I'm always one step ahead of ya, my little guinea pig!" Washu chuckled, showing Tenchi a beaker of pink liquid. "Give her this and she'll be good as new!"

King Geedorah, who had been eavesdropping grabbed Washu by the collar and slammed her into the cold metal wall.

"Thanks to you, one of my warriors is near death, I command you to create me-" he was cut off by Washu placing a finger on his slimy lips.

"Don't worry Lord Geedorah, I already created this pill that should heal Rodant in a jiffy!" she handed the crab shaped pill to the monster king.

"This better work." Geedorah warned.

"Oh it will." Washu reassured the crowned king of Mercury.

King Geedorah then walked over to his fallen soldier and shoved the pill into his mouth. Instantly Rodant's broken jaw reassembled back into place, his lower half grew back and all of his third degree burns disappeared from his scaly skin.

"Excuse me, but you guys are still in an intense relay race!" Tai shouted.

Tenchi had just finished feeding the potion to Ryoko. All of her visible injuries disappeared instantly. This made him smile, knowing that one of his best friends was alright. Suddenly her eyes shot open, the golden orbs staring straight into his chocolate orbs. Silence took over the atmosphere as they continued to look into each other's souls until…

"Ahem!" Ayeka said clearing her throat. "Lord Tenchi, you must go now! Gruff has gotten a head start!"

She was right, the space monster, Gruff had already left Warp 5 and started his adventure into the Ice World.

"Go Tenchi, go beat him." a smile played across Ryoko's lips.

"Are you alright though? I don't wanna-"

"Just go, Ayeka will take care of me."

Ayeka just blushed and nodded her head as Tenchi waved and smiled at the both of them.

'Finally, they're getting along' he thought as he ran through the portal into his worst nightmare.

**What beholds Tenchi and Gruff in the Ice World? Also, will Team Earth succeed or fail in the relay? Find out in Chapter 7: No Need For Relays (Part II)**

* * *

A/N: Feels really good to be on my grizzly again, so please if you took time to read all of this, then you should totally leave a review. Much love to ya all…I'M OUTTY 5000.

One love,

TM-1


End file.
